The Dog King 1
IceAgeForever's Movie Spoof of "The Lion King 1" *Baby Simba - Puppy Bolt (Bolt) *Young Simba - Snoopy (The Peanuts Movie) *Adult Simba - Bolt (Bolt) *Young Nala - Bright Eyes (Pound Puppies; TV Series) *Adult Nala - Rita (Oliver & Company) *Timon - Oscar (Shark Tale) *Pumbaa - Lenny (Shark Tale) *Mufasa - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Sarabi - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Scar - Steele (Balto; 1995) *Shenzi - Fenghuang (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *Banzai - Zeke (Ice Age) *Ed - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *Rafiki - Sid (Ice Age) *Zazu - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range; 2004) *Sarafina - Sasha (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) Other casts: *Hyenas - Muntz's Dogs (Up) and Sergei's Wolves (The Secret Life of Pets 2) *Elephants - Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Giraffes - Camels (Zootopia) *Zebras - Deer (Open Season and Bambi; 1942) *Mouse - Timothy Mouse (Dumbo; 1941) *Groundhog - Riley (Open Season) *Chameleon - Rango (Rango) *Wildebeests - Video game Characters (Pixels) *Vultures/Buzzards - Red, Chuck, and Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) *Beetle - Mantis (Kung Fu Panda) Parts: * The Dog King (1994) part 1 - "The Circle of Life" * The Dog King (1994) part 2 - Steele * The Dog King (1994) part 3 - Snoopy's First Day * The Dog King (1994) part 4 (A) - Snoopy's Pouncing Lesson * The Dog King (1994) part 4 (B) - "The Morning Report" * The Dog King (1994) part 5 - Snoopy and Steele's Conversation * The Dog King (1994) part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" * The Dog King (1994) part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard * The Dog King (1994) part 8 - The Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" * The Dog King (1994) part 9 - The Stampede!/Tramp's Death/Snoopy's Exile * The Dog King (1994) part 10 - Steele Takes Over Pride Rock * The Dog King (1994) part 11 - Meet Oscar and Lenny * The Dog King (1994) part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" * The Dog King (1994) part 13 - Steele in Command * The Dog King (1994) part 14 - Relax in the Stars/ "He's Alive?" * The Dog King (1994) part 15 - Rita Chased Lenny/The Reunion * The Dog King (1994) part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" * The Dog King (1994) part 17 - Bolt and Rita's Argument/Sid's Wisdom/Bolt's Destiny * The Dog King (1994) part 18 - Bolt's Return/Oscar and Lenny's Distraction * The Dog King (1994) part 19 - Bolt Confronts Steele/Bolt Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle * The Dog King (1994) part 20 - Bolt vs. Steele/A Happy Ending in The Pride Lands * The Dog King (1994) part 21 - End Credits/"Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (Elton John Version") Gallery: Snoopy.jpg|Snoopy as Young Simba Bolt-bolt-1.69 thumb.jpg|Bolt as Adult Simba Rita (Oliver and Company).jpg|Rita as Adult Nala Oscar.jpg|Oscar as Timon Lenny.jpg|Lenny as Pumbaa Tramp.jpg|Tramp as Mufasa Lady (Lady and the Tramp).jpg|Lady as Sarabi Steele_8.jpg|Steele as Scar FengHuang-kung-fu-panda-legends-of-awesomeness-27241206-626-720.jpg|Fenghuang as Shenzi Zeke.png|Zeke as Banzai Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective).png|Fidget as Ed Sid (1).jpg|Sid as Rafiki Lucky Jack.jpg|Lucky Jack as Zazu Category:IceAgeForever Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:The Dog King series